Trauma or disease, such as, tumors may cause pressure on a patient's spinal cord. In order to alleviate the pressure and likely the pain it is causing, surgeons may remove part or all of a patient's vertebral bodies and adjacent vertebral discs in the location of the pressure, during a procedure such as a corpectomy. Often implants are used to replace the removed vertebral bodies to maintain the space between the remaining vertebral bodies.